


Scenes From A Long Weekend

by lonelypond (Blinkkittylove)



Series: Idol House [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Author is a sentimental sap, F/F, Fluff, NicoMaki, Romance, post proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/pseuds/lonelypond
Summary: We have a disturbed Eli, a second proposal, and Nico and Maki sneaking off to a penthouse suite.





	Scenes From A Long Weekend

Ayase Eli’s phone went crazy. But she was in class so she slipped it out, saw Nico’s pic, flipped it to mute, slid it back in her pocket and managed to ignore the near constant vibrations for almost ninety seconds before she caved and pulled the phone out, hoping her professor wouldn’t comment on the distraction. Eli had become well known in the Economics department for her usual ‘Star Student’ habits so she knew the professor would not suspect her of casual disrespect.

N: ELI ELI ELI!!!! NICO NEEDS THE RING

N: TEXT ME

N: SKIP CLASS

N: NICO IS AT YOUR PLACE

N: ELI!!!!!!

N: ˛˛૧(˵¯͒▱¯͒˵)

Eli typed quickly.

E: What the heck....

N: NICO NEEDS THE RING. NOW.

E: You said I had until Maki’s birthday.

A pause and then an image downloaded, a snap of a Nico’s finger, one with a new cluster of pink gems, reminiscent of cherry blossoms. It was a beautiful piece. Eli whistled, which got her a glare from the TA. She ducked her head apologetically.

N: Nico’s genius girlfriend fiancee skipped ahead ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡

N: But now Nico needs to catch up. So NICO NEEDS THE RING. NOW ಠ⌣ಠ

E: I have plans with Nozomi tonight.

Eli was going to planning to take her own fiancee, Tojo Nozomi, out to a movie.

N: CANCEL THEM. Maki booked a suite at the Granbell. I can’t go in empty handed.

Eli blinked at that. Nico rarely shared any specifics of her plans with Maki, certainly not unless Nozomi crowbarred them out of her. Even more than her own privacy, Nico was protective of Maki’s.

E: Buy flowers. OR chocolate. Maki loves you. Obviously.

N: 凸(｀0´)凸

E: Language.

N: (ﾉ￣□￣)ﾉ ~┻━┻

N:...please, Eli, it’s Maki. She’s supershy supercute ꒰ •͈́ ̫ •͈̀ ꒱ˉ̞̭ about romance and Nico CAN’T mess this up (ⅈ▱ⅈ)

Eli raised an eyebrow. Nozomi had always suggested that Nico and Maki’s relationship arc hadn’t left orbit yet, and Eli doubted Nico would be this open and this frantic if she weren’t desperate. Mood...and confidence really did matter in these situations, Eli knew from her own experience. Eli felt a twinge of sympathy for Nico’s plans being accelerated. But Maki had always been impulsive, wrecking many of Nico’s carefully laid schemes, which Eli would find about, after the fact, when she and Nozomi would catch Nico grumbling.

E: Calm down. I’ll be there as soon as I can.

E: But you’re making dinner. And at least three breakfasts worth of muffins.

N: ☆~~ヾ(>▽<)ﾉ｡･☆

N: ٩(๑∂▿∂๑)۶♡

N: ♡( ૢ⁼̴̤̆ ꇴ ⁼̴̤̆ ૢ)~ෆ♡

E: I’m putting my phone away now.

N: (ɔˆ ³(ˆ⌣ˆc)

E: Save it for Maki

N: 凸(｀0´)凸

The TA had gotten to glaring. Eli scrunched down a little, hands raised in what she hoped would read as a penitent gesture. The TA just shook her head sadly. Eli focused her attention on the professor, but her mind was skipping around the Maki had beaten Nico to a proposal thought. She should have texted Nozomi before she’d put her phone away. Eli started to reach into her pocket but the TA’s tetchy disapproval brought Eli’s better nature to the fore. After class, she’d call Nozomi. And then head home.

                                                                                              ###

Nishikino Maki was pacing. And packing. What should she take for the four days she and Nico were dropping off the grid? Laptop, linger...Maki shook her head, nervous, palms sweating. Two days was too much time to think, too many things she could buy, too much wondering what would Nico like, what would Nico bring, what would...Maki threw herself on the bed, grabbing the nearest pillow, and screaming into it. Too many decisions.

“Maki?”

She’d left the door open. Less of a trapped feeling. So of course her mother was standing there, staring into the room where Maki had emptied most of two drawers on the bed.

“Running away from home?” Her mother sounded a little sad. Maki put the pillow aside, but didn’t reply. “Your father just thinks you’re very young.”

Maki shrugged. “He doesn’t know much about me anymore.”

“No.” Maki’s mother pulled the desk chair to the middle of the room, “Your Idol phase…”

“It’s not a phase.”

“No. 𝜇’s seems to have…” her mother shook her head, trying to be careful with language, “You’ve really grown up since Honoka discovered you playing the piano.”

Maki grinned. Looking up to see Honoka gleam when listening to her play and sing was still one of her warmest memories.

“I’m very proud of you.” Maki’s mom took both of Maki’s hands, waiting until her daughter met her gaze, “If you ever want to talk about anything, I’ll be here for you. I love you, Maki.”

Maki nodded. “Thanks, Mama, but I really have too many things to do.”

“All right,” chair back to the desk, “but one of them had better be studying; you don’t want to do worse in high school than your fiancèe did, do you? I’m sure Nico would never tease you about that...”

“Mama…” Maki grabbed a pillow for support again.

Dr. Nishikino chuckled. There was still leverage, if you knew Maki well.

###

Nico was pacing. Maki stepped out onto the roof, on this still chilly, not quite Spring day, to see Nico not as bundled up as she expected. No mask, no scarf, just her long pink dress coat, over a very short, very stylish dress Maki had never seen before. Nico had dressed to impress, rather than for warmth. Maki rolled her eyes, she’d just have to get Nico back inside. If Nico really wanted to talk about something before dinner, surely they could do it in the music room.

“Nico-chan!” Maki stood in the door, “Come inside.”

Nico whirled, like she’d been caught at something, one hand in her pocket, the other caught in mid point.

“Nico-chan?” Maki stepped out onto the roof, the door closing behind her, mood suddenly as chilly as the wind cutting through her school blazer. Was Nico having second thoughts? “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…” Nico’s voice was shaking as were her hands. She slapped her own face, muttering...Maki could barely hear every few words…”Nico...do this...problem....”

“Nico-chan?” Maki grabbed Nico’s sleeve, panicking, checking Nico’s hand to make sure the ring was still there, “Do you not want…did you change your...”

Nico shuddered, shifting out of motion into staring, blinking, hands waving in a stopping motion, “No, no...Nico’s…” Nico stomped and bounced in place, looking like a tiny cold, Ferdinand who’d just sat on a bee. “Nico’s just nervous because you jumped ahead and Nico was already planning to propose, but Eli was busy and you found a beautiful ring and Nico was too slow and now you want to...and Nico…”

Maki couldn’t follow that at all...Nico had nearly folded herself inside and out as she twisted through that explanation in the two tiny steps she had to get closer to Maki. Then her hand stroked down Maki’s forearm and Maki stopped thinking, all her senses captive to whatever Nico intended next.

“Hug me, Nico’s freezing.”

Maki laughed and pulled the tiny Idol into a crushing hug, picking Nico up and whirling them both. “I love you, Nico-chan.”

“I love you too, Maki. Wear this for me.” Nico took Maki’s left hand, and slid a ring on it, kissing Maki’s palm. Maki’s knees buckled and she could feel the tears rush in her throat when she realized what Nico had done, tears that were going to escape soon. A cluster of purple and red stones were set atop twisted platinum braids. “I had Eli switch from gold so we’d match.” Nico put her left palm against Maki’s, fingers entwining.

“Eli made this? It’s beautiful.” Maki’s grin grew even as she could feel the fluttering taking over.

“Of course it is, Nico picked everything out and now Nico owes her and Nozomi ten dinners for making her rush, but…” Nico put her right hand over Maki’s, pulling the redhead closer, Maki’s free hand falling to Nico’s shoulder, “Tonight, I want you to know how special you are, Nishikino Maki, how brilliant, how much you sparkle, how much I love you. Marrying you will be my happiest day.”

Maki couldn’t stop the tears, messy crying so both she and Nico had slick cheeks and soaked collars. Nico was kissing her, lips sliding together, sparks even through the tears, warmth even in the wind. “I love you, Nico-chan.”

Nico’s lips moved to Maki’s ear, whispering as Nico stroked Maki’s hair, “Want to try this indoors somewhere.”

Giddy, Maki grabbed Nico, lifting her again, whuumphing the air out of her fiancèe.

“Maki,” Nico tapped the redhead’s back, “breathing…”

“Sorry, Nico-chan.” Maki kept Nico’s hand in one of hers, using the other one to rub her eyes, “I just…”

Nico kissed Maki on the cheek, “Hold me as tight as you want, AFTER dinner. You can be Nico’s dessert.”

Maki blushed and bumped Nico with her shoulder. This was going to be okay, Maki thought, as she caught the stones glinting in her ring. No, she realized, as Nico hummed happily, this was going to be amazing.

###

“All mine, so fine  
Every touch is...unf...divine”

Nico had been dating Maki for more than a year now and it was not until this moment, during their first night together, alone, when Nico opened her eyes after a brief nap, and caught Maki in a whirlwind of motion, new robe falling open, still wearing nothing underneath, Nico’s ring glinting on the hand gesturing in the air, that Nico realized she was in love with a completely crazy person. Who played air guitar after sex. Nico giggled, the night was continuing to be legendary, “This is what you and Rin do when you have sleepovers, isn't it. Pretend you're in a rock band. But in cute animal pjs, I hope.”

Maki froze, blushed, and wrapped her robe around herself, crouching to make herself as small as possible, the lights of the Tokyo skyline in the window behind her.

“What were you singing?” Nico asked in a teasing voice.

Maki groaned before diving under the sheets.

“Maki?” Nico lifted the sheet, Maki looking up at her, eyes wide.

Nico could barely hear Maki's whisper: “All mine, so fine. Every touch is…” Maki paused, flaring blush…”unf...divine”

“Unf?”

Maki shook her head, refusing to clarify, pulling the sheet back down to cover her; Nico giggled 'No wonder you let Umi write the lyrics.” Nico heard Maki's temper flare in the drawn in breath and interrupted before Maki could snap, “but it's kinda sexy, especially with Nico's ring.” Nico took Maki's hand, yanking the redhead toward her until she saw tousled red hair and a bare shoulder. “Say it again.”

“Unf?” Maki sounded confused

“Again”, Nico let her voice and her eyes drop, turns out Maki blushed everywhere but when she looked back up, Maki had a dare back in those dreamfuel eyes

“Unf…”it was a low trill rolling up Maki’s throat so Nico pounced.

###

Nico was behind pillows scrolling through Maki’s budgeting app. “You’re not charging enough, Maki-chan. Nico knows how much a good producer costs and you’re twice as awesome for a tenth the price.”

Maki peeked over the top of her laptop, “But I was doing Tsubasa a favor…”

“A-Rise can afford you; they don’t need favors.” Nico paused, considering how to explain. “If you’re serious, people need to take you seriously. So you need to charge industry level fees.” Nico frowned at Maki, “Plus, we’re going to have a lot more living expenses when we move in together, rent, utilities…”

“Rent?” Maki seemed puzzled.

“What you pay monthly for an apartment.”

“Wouldn’t we just own the building? I have one.” Maki swept through windows on her laptop, trying to find the address of the house she’d inherited from her great aunt. Nico was just staring.

“You have a building?”

Maki nodded.

“Where?”

“Somewhere in Yanaka or Asakusa, I think. Our real estate management company handles the details, I think there are currently people living there...or it might need renovations? They won’t send me this year’s report for a few months yet.”

Nico had flopped back, against the headboard. “It will only really help if it’s in Shibuya or somewhere we can get a certificate.”

Maki was squinting at the screen, “Maybe we could trade it to my parents for another one of their properties.”

Nico watched the sky get lighter through the large windows of the Granbell’s Penthouse Suite as the dawn greeted Tokyo. Maki, dressed only in the short silk lavender floral robe Nico had bought her for this weekend, was lying in front of her laptop, smiling sweetly up at Nico, hair mussed in an oddly cute fashion that only worked for the redhead, or maybe Nico was just in that deep that Maki’s hair could do anything and Nico would find herself wanting to tangle fingers in the curls. So she did and Maki leaned in to the touch with an almost purr. There had been so many revelations since they’d checked in and now, waiting for a very late midnight snack 38 hours into their getaway, they’d reached the discussing money and other practical things portion of their plan. And Nico was trying very hard not to feel like she was slipping into a flood.

“Nico-chan?”

Nico glanced down and Maki’s head was tilted toward her, amethyst eyes still full of softness and wonder.

“Just trying to wrap my head around what I’m marrying into…”

Maki looked worried and put her laptop on Nico’s pillow, flipping over and sitting up, to drape herself over the Idol’s back, nuzzling into sable hair, “Here, just look at last year’s summary of my holdings...it’ll explain it better than I could. This is just what’s in my name, not the family stuff.”

And the numbers on the screen were still more than Nico in her wildest dreams had planned to net in ten years. “No wonder your parents don’t want you to marry Nico. There’s a lot to protect.”

“I don’t need protection…” Maki sounded angry.

“What if I want to protect you?”

Maki snorted, “I’ll think it’s cute. Like you.”

Nico slid an arm around Maki’s waist, pulling her fiancèe nose to nose, “Nobody hurts you on Nico’s watch.”

“Do I swoon now?” Maki giggled.

“Well, yeah.” At Nico’s indignant agreement, Maki started laughing so much she bounced both of them to the edge of the bed.

###

“I can’t believe you brought cookies.” Maki munched as she spoke, digging through Nico’s food stash bag.

“Thank you, Nico. I have a genius for a future wife. These are the things you should be saying.” Nico complained, poking Maki with a pillow.

Maki pivoted, grabbing the pillow, but then leaning in to kiss Nico firmly on the lips, “How about I share?”

Nico’s tongue flicked out, “They are tasty.”

“So are you.”

Nico laughed and tossed another pillow at Maki, “I thought you wanted to order dinner.”

Maki fell back, letting the sheet slide down her torso. She’d learned quickly that that was guaranteed way to get Nico’s attention. And yes, there was Nico’s hand, fingers tapping a gentle rhythm as they moved across her hip, Nico dropping to her shoulder to face her.

“I’m not as hungry now.” Maki grinned, reaching behind her to grab another cookie and bite into it, “Thank you, Nico.”

Nico bopped Maki’s nose with her own, “You’re too cute.”

Maki raised both eyebrows, “Exactly.”

“So it’s a plan, this cuteness.” Nico shifted closer, and Maki found herself staring again, strangely nervous.

“Umm…” How did Nico do that, things would be casual, they would be talking, or flirting or just sitting there, and something would change, deep in her lusturous eyes, a shadow would brighten, sharp want would rip through polished charm, a particular shade of ruby would flame, the intensity would laser up, and Maki the mess would be blushing and stumbling over words and crazy to get closer.

“Nico approves.” It was a whisper, so Maki would have to get nearer to hear, and then the tender words that followed were so soft, Nico had to press them onto Maki’s lips with her own.

###

“You’re probably all wrinkled by now.” Nico decided as she walked up to the bath, startling Maki. The lighting was low, Chopin was playing over the speakers, and Maki sunk low into the water.

“Come on, Nico’s lonely.” Nico perched on the side of the tub and splashed at Maki, who grimaced and protected her face.

“I like it here.”

“Once Nico takes off her robe, the view downstairs will be better.”

Maki sighed and pulled her knees to her chin, leaning forward. Nico considered for a minute, then slid into the tub, not caring about the hotel robe, embracing Maki. “It’s not even warm anymore. You’re shivering.”

“Nico-chan…” Maki sounded young. And scared, Nico realized.

“What is it? Nico loves you, everything will be fine.”

Maki shook her head, sinking even lower.

Nico decided drastic measures were required so she rose to her feet, leveraging a Maki too slow to react with her, and for a truly scary moment, both of them were sliding then Nico recovered, sitting on the edge, Maki falling over her.

“This is a position Nico hadn’t thought of,” Nico tickled Maki, who was lying across her lap, slippery and complaining.

“That was dumb, Nico-chan. We could have fallen.” Maki batted at Nico’s hands, “Stop that.”

At least Nico had gotten the gloomy out of Maki’s voice. The redhead pushed herself up, trying to cover herself with her hands until she could grab her towel. Nico looked away. Then suddenly, Maki was squeezing her tightly from behind, damp curls cold against Nico’s cheek.

“I don’t want to go home.”

“No.”

“Let’s stay.”

“Nico misses a kitchen.”

“Sneak me back with you.” Maki started kissing Nico’s ear, her hands sliding down Nico’s shoulders.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Maki stopped, surprised.

Nico shrugged, “I miss seeing you everyday. I’m going to miss you more now.”

“Yeah.” Maki sat on the edge of the tub again, hanging her head.

Nico swiveled and took Maki’s hand, “Nico’s under contract for three more months of Idol House residence. Then we can do something else.”

“Really?”

“Well, staying at the house would be convenient, but Nico’s got a lot of offers and if I could just toss you in my luggage, I’d take them.”

“And if I make it so you can toss me in your luggage?” Maki was leaning against Nico, which helped a little with the freezing.

“We’ll conquer the world.” Nico was hit by the weight of two futures suddenly, but with Maki’s hand in hers, she felt more confident than any of her brash “Nico Nico Ni” Idol moments, “Nico Ni and her Maki-chan.”

“Yeah.” Maki shifted even closer, her voice clear, sure. “I love you, Nico-chan.”

“I love you, Maki.”

Soft kisses were even better than the steamy ones, soft kisses, tender strokes, open hearts, wide eyes, true feelings, firm resolves.

**Author's Note:**

> And we continue...
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
